


Centerfold

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: Song Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, High School, M/M, Mechanic Dean, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester finds his high school best friend and crush in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my sister who came home the other day and asked me for a Destiel Centerfold AU.

The first four years of Dean Winchester’s life were perfect. His father, John, was a good man. He was a mechanic at the local shop and was well known around town. His mother, Mary, was an angel; everyone who met her said so. His baby brother was everything a baby should be, adorable and grinning and perfect. Mary and Sam were Dean’s everything. He grew up firmly believing in true love, he had the best real life example right in front of him.  


The fire took everything. Their world turned to ash in front of them along with Mary and half of their home. John packed the boys up and left. They lived out of motel rooms all around the country while John tried and failed to hold down a job, drowning himself deeper and deeper in the bottle.  


When Bobby showed up at their latest motel room home on Dean’s eighth birthday, Dean was sure it was a dream. He was even more sure of that when Bobby took them home with him and adopted them. He spent weeks pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  


School was Dean’s joy, though he wouldn’t admit it. It was a luxury that meant they were safe, they had a home. Dean was smart, though he didn’t advertise it. He quickly made a good group of friends; Jo, whose mom owned the Roadhouse and was good friends with Bobby, Ash the odd boy who was obsessed with computers, Charlie who was as much a geek as Dean, Garth who was goofy and easy going, and Benny who was laid back and kind. The six of them grew increasingly close over the years.  


Dean remembered Cas’ first day their freshman year perfectly. The boy was beautiful and brilliant and lonely. Dean had been drawn to him from the start. Cas sat down next to him in class turning wide blue eyes on him while picking nervously at the hem of his soft navy sweater.  


“I’m Dean.” Dean had said easily, trying to calm the boy’s nerves.  


“Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.” He said.  


“Angel of Thursday, right?” Dean said, recalling something he had read in one of Bobby’s books.  


“Yes,” Castiel said surprised, “You’re the only person I have ever met that knew that.”  


Dean shrugged. “Bobby has a lot of old, odd books. I just remembered it from one of them.”  


Castiel turned away as the teacher began class. Dean glanced at the nervous boy before writing out a note and slipping it to him.  


_**Hey, you wanna have lunch with me and my friends?**_  


_Will they mind?_  


_**Nah, they’ll be thrilled to meet someone new. Besides they’ll bug me about you anyway.**_  


_Why?_  


_**I’m the only one of us that has a class with you before lunch.**_  


_I don’t want to impose._  


_**I invited you, Cas.**_  


_Cas?_  


_**Yeah, like a nickname. Sorry.**_  


_No, it’s fine. I like it._  


_**So lunch?**_  


_Yes._  


Cas had quickly become Dean’s best friend. He fit perfectly into their group, a puzzle piece they hadn’t known they were missing. Dean teasingly called him angel and Cas glared at him every time. Cas was innocent and shy, brilliant and everything Dean could ever want. All the while Dean harbored a secret crush on him, Charlie was the only one he ever told, though he was sure the others had figured it out.  


…  


Dean settled into his seat heavily. It was the last month of their senior year and Dean was not looking forward to graduation. His thoughts were heavy, Cas was going to college across the country from the rest of them and to make things worse, Cas’ family was moving away, so he wouldn’t even be around on breaks. Cas slipped a note onto his desk as their teacher began his lecture. Dean fell quickly into the routine of passing notes with Cas. Courage was one thing Dean Winchester was lacking when it came to Cas and feelings.  


Graduation came quicker than expected. The summer passed lazily but all too fast. They all went off to college with promises of keeping in touch ringing in their ears. Each year passed with steadily less word from Cas though the rest stayed close. Charlie helped Dean when he decided to tell everyone that he was bi-. They all helped plan Bobby and Ellen’s wedding. Benny gave Ash a job when he dropped out of MIT. Jo got over her crush on Dean and got together with Ash. Charlie crashed in Dean’s dorm room countless times due to bad breakups, hangovers and general boredom. Garth helped them all stay focused on their studies and they all helped Garth after one too many beers. Over the years Dean still remembered Cas and wished that he had taken his chances while he could.  


…  


Dean was 25. He could barely believe it. He glanced around the room at the people he considered his family. He had taken over Singer Salvage when he had graduated from undergrad and added a fully functioning garage and restoration business to it. He was now successful and so close to his masters, just one semester left. Jo was poised to take over the Roadhouse when Ellen retired, which would probably be soon. Ash was her resident computer genius boyfriend who helped her on anything she asked him to. Benny had his own restaurant now. Charlie was dominating the world with her brilliance. She had taken over the managing of the finances of both Benny’s restaurant and Dean’s business. Garth was helping Dean at the garage, running the customer service side of things. Ellen and Bobby had gotten married shortly after they had all left for college. Sam had gone to Stanford with a full ride and was going into Law school soon. He had met his girlfriend Jess and planned to ask her to marry him for their anniversary. The only thing that was missing was Cas. It was always times like these that Dean felt Cas’ absence the most.  
Dean grinned at everyone as they sang him happy birthday laughing and enthusiastic.  


“Alright, ya idjits, time for Dean’s presents.” Bobby grumped.  


Dean grinned. Jo handed him her present, a gift card to his favorite bookstore. Garth got him a gift card to his favorite coffee shop. Benny gave him a complete set of the Game of Thrones novels and Ash gave him the complete seasons of the show. Charlie got tickets for the two of them for this year’s Comic Con. Ellen and Bobby gave him the house, he cried at that. Sam handed him a box.  


“It’s from both of us.” He said as Jess leaned against him.  


They had gotten him a gift card to Ikea for the house and a coffee table book full of classic cars. Sam had decided to be cute. At the bottom of the box was a gay porn magazine. Dean glared up at Sam. Sam gave him a shit eating grin.  


“I thought you might like it.” He smirked.  


“Shut up, Bitch.” Dean said without much heat.  


“You love it, Jerk.” Sam said tauntingly.  


The magazine was quickly forgotten with all the things Dean had to take care of. He moved into Bobby’s house and redecorated. He graduated in May. The first weekend after graduation he wandered through his house distractedly. He made himself some coffee and sat down in front of the TV. He noticed the magazine and picked it up. He flipped through it idly, only half paying attention. That was until the centerfold caught his eye.  


The man was beautiful, all pale skin and dark hair with shockingly blue eyes. He was draped across a couch with a white sheet twisting artistically around his body. He wore a pair of inky black angel wings that stood out starkly against the white background. He seemed terribly familiar. He looked a lot like Cas. Dean thought it might just be his own fantasies making that connection. But he looked a whole lot like Cas. No that was definitely Cas. Dean’s brain short circuited. He gaped at the page. Cas, innocent, shy Cas was the centerfold of this magazine.  


He wondered what Cas was doing now. He wished there was a way to get in touch with him. He sighed and went on with his day, thoughts of Cas haunting him.  


Monday morning rolled around and Dean was in for a slow day. He had just finished a huge restoration project and they had just finished running an oil change special. The people who brought their cars in for regular maintenance and the cars that came in because it was the only shop for miles would be the only customers for the day. The shop wouldn’t be very busy that day.  


Around lunch time Dean stepped into the office to take over so Garth could take his lunch break. Jo was bringing him lunch at the shop today anyway. The bell on the door sounded and Dean mumbled something about being right with whoever it was as he scanned the morning’s receipts. He looked up and froze. That was Cas standing at the counter looking frazzled. Cas was looking down at his hands as he waited.  


“How can I help you?” Dean asked in a daze.  


“Uh, my car, it just… the check engine light just came on. I need… I…” He trailed off still looking down.  


“Not a problem, man. I’ll take a look at it and see what the issue is.” Dean said. “You headed somewhere?” Dean asked, too curious to contain himself.  


“I… I just. I came to visit some friends of mine that I haven’t seen in years. I’m not sure how they’ll take seeing me.” Cas said dejectedly.  


Dean nodded even though Cas wasn’t looking at him. The door at the back of the shop banged open.  


“Dean! I brought your food. Get your lazy ass in here and get it!” Jo called as she stepped into the office. “Well, would ya look at that, you’re already in here.” She laughed.  


Dean huffed a laugh. “Thanks Jo. Tell Ash I said hi.” He said as he took the box from her.  


“No problem dude. You might have to talk to him though. He’s been acting weird.” She said.  


“Complaining Jo?” Dean teased.  


“Yes! It’s weird! He’s never like this.” She shot back.  


“Maybe he’s trying to surprise you with something, Jo.” He speculated.  


Jo sighed. “He is terrible at keeping secrets.” She conceded. “I’ll see you later. Dinner at Mom and Dad’s tonight.”  


“I know. Sammy and Jess got in this morning. They have news for us.” Dean said. “Now get.”  


“See ya!” She called as she left.  


“Sorry about that.” Dean said looking back at Cas. Cas was staring at him wide eyed. “You alright?” He asked cautiously.  


“Dean?” Cas’ voice was quiet.  


“Yeah,” Dean said with a small smile. “How are ya, Cas?”  


“You recognized me?” Cas said surprised.  


“Of course, you were my best friend, Cas.” Dean said and Cas flinched.  


“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.  


“Hey, not a problem” Dean started only to be interrupted by Charlie.  


“Hey, Dean, get Mr. Dreamy’s number then come here! I need you!” She hissed.  


Dean turned bright red before glaring at her. “Charlie!”  


“What? Is he here about his car or something? He’s totally your type.” She said.  


“Charlie! Go away!” He said  


“What? Am I hurting your game or something?” She taunted with a smirk.  


“Charlie, you remember Cas, right?” He said.  


“Yeah, what’s that got to do with anything? I mean seriously Dean, that’s why none of your relationships work out, you have to get over him if you aren’t going to try and get in touch with him.” She said seriously.  


“Charlie. It’s Cas.” Dean ground out.  


“What?” she asked before looking up at Cas where he stood. “Oh, hey Cas.” She said sheepishly. “Sorry, Dean.”  


“I hate you.” He said from behind his hands.  


“No you don’t, I’m taking you to Comic Con.” She said brightly as she kissed him on the cheek. “Come find me when you’re done here.” She said before traipsing from the room.  


Dean groaned. “I am so sorry about that.” He said.  


“It’s okay.” Cas said. “Dean” he asked quietly.  


“Yeah Cas?” Dean looked up at him.  


“Is what she said true?” Cas asked warily.  


“About me having a huge relationship ruining crush on you?” Dean clarified.  


“Yes.”  


“Yeah.” He sighed. “Sorry if that’s a problem.”  


“It definitely isn’t a problem, Dean.” Cas said. “That’s actually why I neglected to stay in touch. I had this huge crush on you and I was so sure you were going to end up with Jo.”  


“Dude, No. She’s my sister. And she actually is now. Bobby and Ellen got married.” Dean said. “Besides there was always someone else. Jo never could figure out who but it was always you. She never put it together. I came out as bi- after our freshman year of college.” Dean explained.  


Cas laughed self-depreciatingly. “If I had known…” He trailed off.  


“Things would have been different.” Dean shrugged. “Can’t change the past now.”  


“No but we can control what happens now.” Cas said. “Dean, would you go to dinner with me?”  


“When?” Dean asked, shocked that this was actually happening.  


“Whenever you’re free. Does Friday work?” Cas said.  


“Sure. Cas, you should come tonight. I’m sure everyone would be glad to see you.” Dean said.  


“Are you sure?” Cas asked.  


“Yeah, all of us have missed you.” Dean said with a shrug.  


“Alright.” Cas agreed.  


Dean smiled. “I’ll take a look at your car. If you’d like you can stick around and catch a ride to Bobby and Ellen’s with me.”  


“Okay Dean.” Cas said and took a seat.  


That night’s dinner was celebratory. Cas had returned and Sam and Jess announced that they were engaged. Ash told Dean he was planning on asking Jo to marry him. Garth was discussing bringing his girlfriend to the next dinner. Benny was dodging questions about his new girlfriend. Bobby and Ellen were looking pointedly between Dean and Cas.  


When they got back to the shop, Dean asked where Cas intended to stay.  


“Just at the motel up the road.” Cas replied.  


“I can’t let you stay at the motel, Angel.” Dean said tauntingly.  


Cas stiffened at the use of the old nickname. “Then where am I to stay, Dean?” Cas asked.  


“I’m living at Bobby’s old house. You can stay in one of the rooms. It’s not much but it’s better than a motel room. It’s just me there at least for tonight. Jess and Sam might come stay later.” Dean said.  


“Are you sure?” Cas asked.  


“Positive.” Dean smiled.  


“Alright, Dean.” Cas agreed.  


Dean left Cas in the living room to go get a room ready. “Make yourself comfortable.” He called to Cas.  


Cas glanced around the room. He sat on the sofa and absently picked up the magazine that was lying abandoned on the side table. He glanced at it before looking around the room. Then he recognized the title and issue. Cas froze. This was his issue. Dean had seen it. Dean knew. Dean would hate him once he realized.  


Dean walked back into the room. Cas turned wide eyes on him. “What?” He asked.  


“Dean, this…” Cas said gesturing at the magazine in his hand.  


Dean turned bright red when he saw what Cas held. “Okay, so there’s actually a story behind that. Sammy got it for me for my birthday as a gag gift. I forgot about it until this last weekend. So yes I have looked at it but like once. I’m sorry.” He explained quickly.  


Cas stared at him. “Dean, I don’t understand. You aren’t upset at me?”  


“Why would I be?” Dean asked. “You did it for whatever reason; it’s not my place to judge you for it.” He shrugged.  


“My family did not understand. I did it to pay for my last semester of college.” Cas explained.  


“It’s fine Cas.” Dean said. “We can forget it happened if you would rather.”  


“I’d rather not discuss it, but we both know it happened.” Cas said.  


“Then we won’t talk about it. Your bed’s made up if you’re ready for bed.” Dean said decisively.  


“I think I will go to bed. Good night Dean.” Cas said.  


“Night Cas.”  


Friday came faster than Dean had expected. Cas had everything planned out though Dean was driving. They were on the way to dinner when Dean burst into laughter at the song that came on the radio.  


“Dean?” Cas asked confusedly.  


“Just this song, Cas.” He said still chuckling.  


“What about it?” Cas asked.  


“The song is Centerfold, Cas and it’s practically what happened to us.” Dean explained.  


Cas listened to the song intently then nodded when it ended.  


Dinner was great. They both enjoyed their food and the chance to catch up. Dean told Cas what everyone was up to. Cas told Dean that he was looking into moving back to Sioux Falls with them. As dinner wrapped up Cas looked at Dean as if he were measuring him. Dean looked at him questioningly but Cas just shook his head. As they left the restaurant Cas leaned in close to Dean.  


“What if we acted out the end of that song?” He whispered in Dean’s ear.  


Dean shivered and swallowed thickly before nodding mutely. Cas smiled at him brilliantly and tugged him by the wrist to the car.  


“We have lost time to make up for, Dean.” Cas said teasingly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  


When they got back to the house Dean was incredibly grateful that Sam and Jess were staying with Bobby and Ellen. Cas pulled him into the house and shut the door forcefully.  


Dean’s angel led him to his own personal heaven and never let him go. Everyone cackled when they found out.  


Sam told the story at their wedding.


End file.
